1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a recombinant (i.e., genetically engineered) yeast cell that produces a glycolytic intermediate or a glycolytic intermediate-derived substance, a method of producing the same, and a method of producing the glycolytic intermediate or the glycolytic intermediate-derived substance using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Products such as organic acids and alcohols have been widely used as building block materials in the food, medical, and chemical industries. These substances have been known to be produced from petroleum, but methods of producing the substances using environmentally friendly microorganisms, such as yeasts, have also been studied.
These methods of producing products using microorganisms require a long fermentation time and high cost for product isolation. Thus there is a demand to improve the productivity of the microorganisms in the methods of producing products such as organic acids and alcohols.
Many approaches to increase productivity rely on the assumption that a production environment characteristic, such as acid stress, limits the productivity of microorganisms in said production environment. A main focus for strain improvement relates to the product formation rate itself by enhancing the enzymatic activities of microorganism that are involved in product formation. Examples of the enzymatic activities, which are generally enhanced, may include central metabolic pathways such as glycolysis, which provide intermediates required for the production of products.
Accordingly, there is still demand for a yeast cell having an enhanced ability to produce a product such as an organic acid or alcohol, as well as methods of producing the product using the same.